


Никакой романтики

by Cammia



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Романтика по требованию Йена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никакой романтики

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят непосредственно после серии 3Х05 (ограбление дома Неда, ранение Микки).

Микки махнул рукой: выходи. Йен скатился по лестнице в один момент и на цыпочках проскочил через кухню, чтобы не привлечь внимание Фионы.  
Микки поджидал за забором, стоя неестественно прямо, боясь потревожить рану. Йен стиснул зубы покрепче, чтобы не рассмеяться. Взгляд Микки лучше всяких слов говорил: вякнешь — убью. Поэтому Йен сказал совсем другое:  
— Почему не зашел?  
— Нафиг время терять. Пошли.  
— Куда?  
— Туда, бля. Сказал же, пошли. И не ржи. Думаешь, не вижу?  
Йен поспешно согнал с лица улыбку: не удержался, увидев, как осторожно ковыляет Микки. Но улыбка сменилась искренним удивлением, когда они подошли к красному «Камарро», ожидавшему за углом.  
— Это чья?  
Микки любовно погладил лакированный бок.  
— Сегодня — моя. Взял погонять.  
— То есть, угнал?  
— Приятель покататься дал, — бросил Микки, открывая дверцу рядом с водительским местом. — Садись, что смотришь?  
Йен скользнул на переднее сиденье, откинулся на спинку, приятно заскрипевшую кожей. Но расспросов не прекратил.  
— Приятель? И как его зовут?  
— Джон Смит, блядь. Ну что пристал? Лучше зацени тачку.  
Микки со всего размаха плюхнулся на водительское место и охнул, приложившись задом.  
— Осторожнее.  
— Ты в сторожа моей жопы записался? — огрызнулся Микки, но как-то рассеянно. Погладил руль. — Красотка, скажи?  
Йен оглядел салон, вдохнул запах кожи и хорошего освежителя — не дешевой «елочки». На заднем сиденье заметил объемистый пакет.  
— А там что?  
— Увидишь. Ну, погнали.  
Конечно, Микки не отказал себе в удовольствии прибавить газу. И Йену в этот момент было глубоко плевать, угнана ли тачка (конечно, угнана), что она слишком приметна, что ее наверняка уже ищут и их могут загрести. «Камарро» стелился как зверь, ласково урчал мотором и мчался между домов, мимо их квартала к пригороду и дальше — за город.  
Только Микки, чем дальше, тем больше морщился недовольно и вертелся. Йен, сжалившись, скинул с себя куртку и свернул ее валиком.  
— Приподнимись-ка.  
Микки довольно поерзал на импровизированной подушке.  
— Да мы приехали почти.  
Машина плавно выкатилась на набережную и остановилась так близко к реке, что та чуть не лизала колеса. На пустынном берегу больше не было никого: только «Камарро» и два его всадника.  
Микки взял пакет с заднего сиденья и вышел. Йен — за ним, поеживаясь от налетевшего с реки ветерка. К вечеру стало прохладнее.  
— И что мы тут делам? — спросил он, присоединяясь к Микки на теплом капоте машины.  
— Пьем.  
Тот достал из пакета бутылку.  
— До хрена дорогая вроде. Спер у твоего старого педрилы.  
— Он, между прочим, тебя вылечил.  
— И попытался выебать тебя. Думаешь, я не видел? Бля, дерьмо какое! И это вот хорошее пойло?  
— Элитное.  
Йен прислонил к губам бутылку. Горлышко было теплое от губ Микки, и Йену пришло в голову, что пить из одной бутылки — все равно что целоваться. Только не напрямую.  
Микки отлучился, чтобы включить радио. Поперебирал каналы, фанатичное бормотание радиопроповедника сменилось рычащим роком, потом сводкой новостей. Йен приподнял бровь, когда Микки наконец остановил выбор на мягком джазе. Плачущий звук саксофона медленно поплыл над водой.  
Бутылка вина опустела на треть, и Йен заглянул в пакет в поисках еды. Казалось, после джаза его уже ничто не удивит, но...  
— Сыр с плесенью?  
— Ага. Не понимаю, зачем платить кучу денег за гнилой сыр.  
— Он вкусный.  
— С хера ли тебе знать?  
— Джимми однажды приносил. Непривычно сначала, потом ничего. Попробуй.  
Армейским ножом он отрезал кусочек и протянул Микки. Тот взял его губами, на миг обдав ладонь Йена теплым дыханием.  
— Блин, дрянь. Фиг ли ты пялишься?  
Йен только покачал головой, не отводя взгляд от его губ. Он, кажется, мог бы глядеть на них вечно. Для уличного головореза и мачо рот у Микки был вызывающе блядский и нежный. Еще до того, как все закрутилось, Йен смотрел на его губы и думал, как здорово было бы поцеловать их, прихватить зубами и немного покусать. Теперь у него на это было полное право. Если только Микки не взбрыкнет. Иногда он вел себя как капризная сучка. Разумеется, говорить ему об этом Йен не собирался.  
На этот раз Микки был в настроении. Он не отстранился, позволяя целовать и вылизывать свой рот. Его дыхание пахло вином и сыром, смешавшимися в один неразличимый аромат.  
Йен только вошел во вкус, когда Микки уперся ему в грудь рукой и сказал вполне мирно:  
— Давай поудобнее устроимся. Не могу больше сидеть, жопа сейчас отвалится.  
— Как ты вообще ходишь.  
— Верный друг викодин помогает. Ты че делаешь?  
Микки остановил Йена, готового вытянуться прямо на песке. С заднего сиденья достал огромный клетчатый плед и эффектно расстелил его на земле. Йен погладил мягкую ткань. Подобную он уже видел, Фиона носилась со своим драгоценным свитером.  
— Кашемир?  
— Хуй знает. Прилагался к машине.  
— Сыр тоже там был?  
— Не, его я купил. Правда купил, если ты вдруг опять бухтеть будешь.  
Они вытянулись поверх пледа, Йен на спине, Микки, поворочавшись, на боку, почти касаясь его. И это было лучше всего. Они не собачились, не дрались и ни от кого не убегали. Просто лежали рядом. Йен так провел бы целую вечность. Даже без траха. Хотя, конечно, лучше с ним. Жаль, что этот вечер когда-нибудь закончится.  
— Фиона искать будет, — сказал Йен вслух.  
— Да ей похуй. И вообще, ты домой уже хочешь? Наслаждайся вечером, епта. Вон звезды появляются.  
— Это Венера.  
— Ну? Звезда Венера.  
— Планета.  
— Похуй.  
Йен сделал так, как он сказал: наслаждался. Просто купался в тишине, нежности и близости Микки. Пытался прочувствовать момент. Что бы им там жизнь ни готовила, такого вечера, он уверен, больше не будет. Жалко, что воспоминания нельзя залить в бутылку, как вино, чтобы доставать их с полки, когда захочешь.  
Он подвинул свою руку ближе к Микки, нащупал кончики его пальцев. Отчаянно хотелось взглянуть на Микки, но делать это можно было только украдкой, уголком глаза, чтобы тот ничего не заметил. Любое проявление нежности превращало того в колючего ежика, а портить вечер не хотелось.  
И в этот момент, словно услышав его мысли, Микки потянулся к нему сам. Навалился сверху, напористо целуя и рукой теребя молнию на джинсах. Йен торопливо расстегнул ее сам и счастливо застонал, когда Микки обхватил его член, дроча так же яростно, как и целуя. Йен дал ему на это пару минут, после чего перехватил инициативу. Микки — вот он сегодня покладистый — дал перевернуть себя на живот и стащить штаны. Футболку Йен оставил, только задрал, чтобы коротко поцеловать в спину.  
— Ты осторожнее там, — сдавленно сказал Микки под ним.  
— Не бойся, не обижу.  
Йен опустил руку, проверяя, готов ли Микки. Готов, конечно, такого даже пуля в зад не угомонит. Не удержавшись, он звонко шлепнул Микки по здоровой ягодице, с удовольствием слушая ругань. Не давая перевернуться, надавил рукой ему на спину. А другой сжал свой член и приставил головку к дырочке. Но не вошел, только поводил плавно от мошонки к копчику. Микки, который ерзал под ним и всячески демонстрировал готовность, не сразу разгадал его маневр. Зато когда разгадал...  
— Блядь!  
Йен без труда завел его руку за спину и прижал, заставив грудью упасть на плед. Зато зад остался призывно выставленным. Не хватало только вывески «добро пожаловать». Ее успешно заменяла темная дырочка, которая явно была не против чего-то внутри себя. Но Йен не торопился, подразнил Микки еще немного, пока отчетливое «рыжая сучка! блядь!» не сменилось невнятным и отчаянным поскуливанием. Только тогда он отпустил руку Микки и проверил его еще раз. Ну конечно, стоит как каменный.  
«Это тебе месть, — подумал Йен беззлобно, — за то, что ты так долго мучил меня».  
Микки начал приподниматься на руках.  
— Ну мы сегодня трахаться будем или...  
Но тут же охнул, упав обратно и выгибаясь, принимая любовника в себя. Чтобы шло легче, Йен сплюнул на свой член. Слишком много смазки тоже не подходит. Микки предпочитал пожестче, ловя кайф от грубого проникновения и легкой боли. И Йен бы рад доставить ему такое удовольствие, при этом удерживая контроль и ни разу не переступив границу насилия.  
Микки напрочь забыл о своей раненой заднице. Подмахивал сам, стонал и охал, ерзал, сбивая в кучу плед. К тому моменту, как они закончили, тот сбился вокруг них обычной тряпкой. Йен сделал еще пару толчков, продлевая удовольствие, пока член не опал. А потом извлек его, нахально мазнув головкой по ягодице Микки. Тот то ли не заметил, то ли не было сил ругаться.  
Они снова вытянулись друг рядом с другом. На этот раз — не отворачиваясь и не пряча лиц. Микки расслабленно ответил на поцелуй.  
— Хочешь пить? — спросил Йен и, получив кивок, потянулся за бутылкой. После яростного секса под небом, на котором проклевывались звезды, вино было особенно вкусным.  
Он замер, пораженный внезапной мыслью. Крутая тачка, вино, сыр, секс, чертовы звезды... Это было так поразительно и невозможно, что Йен выпалил вопрос в лоб:  
— У нас свидание?  
Спросил и сам пожалел. Сейчас Микки взорвется, начнет бухтеть... Но тот неохотно буркнул:  
— Типа.  
И тут же предсказуемо заворчал:  
— Ты же сам напрашивался. Поцелуйчики, подарки, вся байда... там, в машине, еще айпод тебе. И не жалуйся потом, что я хуже старого хрена.  
— Молодой хрен лучше, кто же спорит.  
Микки сел, кое-как натянув штаны, и Йен передал ему бутылку.  
— Спасибо. Это правда офигенное сви...  
— Палку-то не перегибай. Займи лучше рот чем-нибудь. Отрабатывай айпод.  
Йен рассмеялся, стаскивая его вниз и целуя под рыдающие ноты джаза.  
Если бы его попросили загадать желание, он бы пожелал, чтобы этот вечер никогда не кончался.


End file.
